


The Xadia Prophecy

by Rayla957



Series: WOF/TDP crossover/fusion [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragons, F/M, Poetry, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla957/pseuds/Rayla957
Summary: The setup for a fandom fusion I plan to do later, this is a reworking of the Dragonet Prophecy from Wings Of Fire, this time telegraphing the events of The Dragon Prince seasons 1-3.This can be read fandom-blind to both fandoms. However, it does contain vague spoilers to The Dragon Prince. No characters are explicitly named, but allusions make it somewhat obvious who and what is being referred to.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: WOF/TDP crossover/fusion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211708
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, take a guess in the comments at who/what the parts of this are about :D (No obligation ofc)

THE XADIA PROPHECY:

When the world is on the brink,  
Alliances are torn,  
A history of blood and death  
A cycle starting o'er 

A castle broken from within,  
A precious secret hidden in,  
The moon's dark edge, assassin's blade,  
Face the dangers unafraid.  
A royal family split apart  
By violence, death, and broken hearts,  
A dragon child of life and spark,  
Shattered stone and mirror dark

A moonlit lake of love and lies,  
A dark path leads into the sky.  
What is false and what is true?  
Stars are scheming, blood is due.  
The past is not all that it seems,  
Find yourself within your dreams.  
Stick together and get through,  
But our group of three now turns to two.

A child to the throne ascends,  
Bloody means to bloody ends,  
Broken links, an unjust king,  
Man to monster, sun's dark ring.  
A daughter loyal to false thrones,  
Resurrected blood and bones.  
The pawn who thinks himself the king  
Shall fall from power when love takes wing.

Three who yearn to break the chain  
Shall travel far to end the pain,  
A bridge is formed between two worlds  
By hearts entwined and truth unfurled.

But fate it twists and turns and bends,  
This group of most unlikely friends  
Will face dark forces unforetold,  
They must stand strong and must be bold.


	2. Cheat Sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of the prophecy's symbolism and allusions. (MAJOR SPOILERS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I asked you all to guess the allusions last chapter, I figured I would give a cheat sheet so you can see the author intent. From a writer's perspective the allusions were decently obvious, so I'm probably not accomplishing anything deep, but I don't know how they come across from a reader's perspective and I could very well have accidentally hidden something too far beneath metaphor.
> 
> To any fandom-blind readers who plan to watch The Dragon Prince at some point, I recommend skipping out on this chapter unless you want MASSIVE SPOILERS for seasons 1-3 of The Dragon Prince. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"When the world is on the brink" -Xadia and the Human Kingdoms on the edge of war.

"Alliances are torn"'- The two sides having split apart from what used to be a unified Xadia.

"A history of blood and death  
A cycle starting o'er"- Cycle-of-violence theme, everyone taking revenge on each other until it just becomes a chain with no end in sight.

"A castle broken from within"- All of the events that basically shattered Katolis from the inside. Viren and Harrow's fractured friendship, Sarai's death, Harrow taking revenge, all that fun stuff.

"A precious secret hidden in"- Zym's egg hidden in the castle.

"The moon's dark edge" - Hehe the moon's shadow get it because Moonshadow elves. Also could refer to the assassins having a dark/brutal side to their culture.

"Assassin's blade" - Self-explanatory.

"Face the dangers unafraid." - Self-explanatory.

"A royal family split apart  
By violence, death, and broken hearts" - All of the terrible things that have happened to Callum/Ez's family. Could also refer to the Queens of Duren and Aanya.

"A dragon child of life and spark" - Zym! And his lightning.

"Shattered stone" -This could have two meanings depending on which one you prefer, either Callum shattering the Primal Stone, or the crumbling "statue" of Avizandum at the Thunderfall.

"And mirror dark." - Aaravos' blacked-out mirror before he showed himself.

"A moonlit lake of love and lies" - The Moon Nexus, Callum and Claudia almost kissing, Soren/Claudia's lies about Harrow's death being revealed.

"A dark path leads into the sky." - Callum using dark magic but eventually connecting to the Sky Arcanum.

"What is false and what is true?" - General theme of truth and lies.

"Stars are scheming, blood is due." - Aaravos (Startouch elf) plotting revenge against the Xadians.

"The past is not all that it seems" - More vague truth/lies symbolism.

"Find yourself within your dreams." - Callum's whole vision quest.

"Stick together and get through" - Hell yeah the power of friendship.

"But our group of three now turns to two." - Ezran leaving to Katolis.

"A child to the throne ascends" - Ezran taking the throne.

"Bloody means to bloody ends" - Deconstruction of Viren's justifications of his evil plans. It's not just a bloody means to a good end, with the rate it's going, it's just blood all the way through. He's starting to corrupt and his once-good intentions for humanity are bowing to his lust for power.

"Broken links" - The Army Of The Broken Chain, aka anti-Viren fanclub.

"an unjust king" - Viren taking the throne.

"Man to monster" - The soldiers being forcibly transformed into monsters.

"Sun's dark ring." - The corruption of Lux Aurea's sun stone.

"A daughter loyal to false thrones" - Claudia's devotion to Viren.

"Resurrected blood and bones." - Claudia bringing Viren back from the dead.

"The pawn who thinks himself the king  
Shall fall from power when love takes wing." - Viren, as always, thinks he's in control when really he's being manipulated by his purple sugar daddy. Not only does he figuratively fall when he loses the throne, he literally falls off a cliff. Love taking wing refers to Callum's power-of-love-fueled transformation.

"Three who yearn to break the chain  
Shall travel far to end the pain." - Callum, Rayla, and Ezran journeying across the continent to stop the war before it continues the cycle of violence.

"A bridge is formed between two worlds  
By hearts entwined" - There are many, many things this could apply to, but the main one is Rayla and Callum's relationship, and the other main one is Ezran and Zym's brain-bonding thing.

"And truth unfurled" - This doesn't really have a point, it's just more truth/lies vagueness.

"But fate it twists and turns and bends" - Yet another thing I just thought sounded cool.

"This group of most unlikely friends  
Will face dark forces unforetold,  
They must stand strong and must be bold." - Ominous, ain't it?

(That's about the end! Hope to update soon and start the main storyline!)


End file.
